Problem: $x-5y=-15$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(-5,$
Solution: To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={-5}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}{x}-5y&=-15\\ {-5}-5y&=-15\\ -5y&=-10\\ y&=2\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-5,2)$ is a solution of the equation.